La Femme Mortelle
by Minusmelle13
Summary: after 4x11: an angry Gwen chooses to help Camelot from being destroyed under Morgana's thumb. can she help Arthur even though she chooses not to forgive him? or will revenge/love get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok this is an idea that came to me. But I don't know if I'm going to finish it like at all.**

"To return is on pain of death." Guinevere remembered Arthur's words as she ate. The once prince now crowned king of Camelot banished her. Gwen had nowhere to turn. No other family besides Elyan, who looked at her with utter disappointment once he found out. No other friends besides Merlin and Clarine. Clarine tried to help, but Gwen refused. Merlin didn't do anything to stop her from leaving, nothing as far as she was concerned. Gwen remembered her travels, staying with pig farmers. Helping them in exchange for a place to lay her head. Then without notice, Gwen left on her own. She knew she couldn't stay with them forever. She left in the middle of the night. No one to save her if any harm came to her, no one to talk to if she got lonely. Then they found her. The ancient warriors. To speak their name is a curse upon you and your blood line for many centuries. Gwen was all alone, they showed her kindness, let her stay with them with the exception she learned their techniques: the sword, mace, arrow and a bow. Gwen knew how to use to it all. Once she was done they released her on her own. Giving her the name "Femme Mortelle".  
>At first Guinevere wasn't sure if she could make it, but after she killed her first man who tried to have his way with her, she was reborn. No longer was she a serving girl for Camelot, for damsel in distress. She was a woman warrior. Seeking revenge.<p>

Helios was in sitting juxtaposed from Gwen, staring at her. He wondered what she was thinking about. "My ladies..." are you alright?  
>He asked. He was worried about her. Gwen looked into the night sky. "Yes I'm fine. Just a bit tired, I think shall retire."<p>

"You cannot. We have much to discuss." Helios put his hand on her arm and held it there. Trying to reaffirm who was in charge. Gwen snatched it away from him.

"I am not some ordinary serving wench. You put your hand on me like that again I'll take this sword and chop yours off. Understood?"

"Relax Guinevere. Morgana has told me all about you, and where you've been since Arthur Pendragon banned you from Camelot."

"Morgana knows where I've been?" Helios shook his head yes.

Gwen hovered forward and looks straight into Helios' eyes. "Morgana knows nothing of my travels. How hard I had to fight every day, what I had to do to get by!" Gwen was steaming with rage. She pushed her chair out of the way and made way for the door.

"Femme Mortelle..." Helios yelled to her.  
>Gwen turned around. "Where did you hear that name?" she asked.<p>

"I asked around, I heard you're quite dangerous around these parts."  
>Gwen sat back down. "So, you have heard of me then?" Helios shook his head yes.<p>

"Good, then you can tell me what that means. Right?"

"Unfortunately my lady cannot. Why don't you tell me yourself?"  
>Gwen's smiled were wider, and devious. She wished she could take Helios' head off right now."<p>

"It means that I could kill you right now if I wanted to." Gwen got up and started to leave once again.  
>"I have a wager, I would like to offer you." he said.<p>

Gwen stopped suddenly. "A wager? Like what exactly?"

"If you would sit down my lady, we could discuss the matter... Appropriately." Gwen sat back down.

"Ok. Speak."

"It has been weeks since I've found you wondering the local taverns. I have shown you nothing but kindness and respect. I only wish you do the same."

"Kindness?" Gwen laughed. "Your men brought me here against my will. I killed four of them before they all attacked me. Do not play me for a fool Helios. What do you want?"

"That's easy. Camelot." Gwen's smirk left her face. It had been a long time since she saw the place she grew up in, and loved. Her only thoughts about Camelot or Arthur now were dark. She didn't care what happened to Camelot. Not after what Arthur did to her. After Gwen left, the pieces of what happened between her, the king and Lancelot started to come back to her. After she slipped on that stupid bracelet Lancelot gave her, she felt drawn to him, like something was overpowering her mind. Gwen finally figured it was magic. She only knew of one person, who would do something so cruel. Morgana. Gwen stopped trusting her after she saw her smirk while Gwen was being carried out to be burnt at the stake. Only morgana had anything to gain from Gwen and Arthur not getting married. Even though Gwen blamed the witch, she now hated Arthur more. Yes he did not know of the enchantment, but to banish her? Without a second thought? Just thinking about it made Gwen want to hurt someone.

"I do not care about what happens to Camelot. So whatever you are planning I want no part of it."

"Even your precious Arthur? Do you not care about what happens to him?"

"Arthur means little to me. Now I want to go."

"Stay Gwen. I already know Arthur has turned what used to be a sweet, kind loyal woman into a cold hearted warrior made of stone. This is why you can help me. I want you to be my wife."

This time you could hear Gwen's laugh across Helios' kingdom. "You can't be serious. You will never have me Helios. Never."

Helios gritted his teeth at her words. "This is not a physical marriage, just a union of sorts."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean I want you to marry me, and together we will take down Camelot. With Morgana and Arrgravaine as our allies, we can't be stopped."

Gwen had an indifferent look on her face. But really she was very worried once Helios mentioned Arthur's uncle.  
>"Arrgravaine... He is in cohorts with you?"<p>

"Yes. He is, that's the best part. With you as my wife, Arrgravaine feeding us information and the witch on our side, Arthur has no chance."

Gwen didn't know why but her heart felt like it was getting heavy. It felt like she was holding the weight of the world on her shoulders, she didn't care about Arthur any longer. So why did she feel like she needed to help him out of this? What would happen to Camelot or worse Arthur if morgana succeeded? It would fall, Arthur would perish, and all her friends would die. Thinking about it made Gwen's head hurt and heart sulk. Gwen decided she needed to help Arthur. No matter what.

"Alright. I'll do it. But there will be rules."

Helios was smiling from ear to ear. This was just what he needed. Arthur would lose his head if he saw Gwen as his queen.

"I am listening..." he said.

"First, understand that you will never have me. I do not plan on any man ever touching me that way again."

"Ok. I agree." Helios said that with reluctance.

"I want my own army. One who answers to me and me only. That consist if at least 1500 men."

"That's half my men!"  
>"Well then, I guess the deal is off?"<br>"Fine wench! I agree. Anything else?"

"I want better clothes. These make me itch all over. I will design them myself. For me and my ladies. And I want all of this in writing!"

"Alright is that all?"

"Yes it is." Helios got up and started to leave. "Oh Helios! One more thing..."

"Yes my lady?"

"If you try anything... Fishy, I will cut your throat out and feed it to your dogs."  
>Gwen got up and left. Helios readjusted his manhood. Morgana came from the shadows. "This is very good news Helios. I alone have turned her against her precious Arthur."<p>

"Yes. It seems you have. The look in her eyes is so cold. Not like any maids I've seen before."

"That's because she is no longer Guinevere the servant. She is angrier and viler. We must use this to our advantage."

"Agreed. I'll move the ceremony up to tomorrow. It is proof beyond doubt that she is not the same person anymore." Helios and Morgana grabbed two glasses and drank and laughed. Gwen was watching them. She needed to keep up her facade if she was to save Camelot. She didn't know why she was doing it. But she wouldn't let morgana win.

"Arthur! Where is that servant of yours? He is never here when you need him!" Mithian cried to Arthur as they were eating lunch.

"He just went to the kitchen to get you another plate; you said it was too cold remember?" Arthur sighed. He and Mithian were supposed to get married but Arthur was holding it off for as long as he could. Truth was he missed Guinevere. But he couldn't have her cause she is an adulteress who betrayed him. Last night he had a dream they were married and happy. It was a great dream. Arthur lost himself thinking about it.

"Arthur? Are you even listening to me?" Mithian whined.

"What?" Arthur snapped out of it and looked at Mithian. "You weren't listening to me! Ugh! How can we get married if you can't even listen to what I say?"

"I was listening. It's just. I was thinking about my meeting later on today, forgive me." Arthur tried to save face.

"Of course you are!" Mithian complained.

Merlin came in the room with a new plate of food for Mithian. "Here you go my lady. It's right out the pot hot."

"Mithian pushed the plate. "I think I will eat in my room today! Because at least there people respect me!" Mithian got up, turned her nose towards the sky and left. Arthur looked at Merlin and sighed.

"Wow. She's a handful. Good luck with her." Merlin said to Arthur.

"I know, at first she was a delight. Now all I want to do is find ways to stick my hands in hot oil before she utters a sentence."  
>Merlin laughed.<p>

"There are other princesses, far sweeter and beautiful then Mithian."

"I don't want others. I want..." Arthur stopped himself.

"You can't bring yourself to say can you? You want Gwen."  
>Arthur got up abruptly and pulled Merlin by his collar. "I told you not to utter her name around me!"<br>He pushed him back towards the wall.

"It's doesn't matter if I say her name or not. Doesn't stop you from thinking about her, I know you do."

"I do not. I just..."

"Just what?"

"I just hope she's alright. She had nowhere to go, and I didn't care. I was too angry or jealous, both. I just didn't want to see her again."

"Arthur it's understandable. Gwen betrayed you."

"Do you think I should've banished her?"  
>Arthur asked him. His look was so sad. Like he had just lost his favorite pet.<p>

"It's not my place to say."

"I am asking you as a friend Merlin. Please."

"If I must answer honestly, no. I don't. But then again, I'm not the king of Camelot sire, you are."  
>Arthur was shocked. Merlin usually agrees when Arthur makes serious judgments. He grew angry.<p>

"Who asked for your opinion anyway?" Arthur pushed past him and exited. Merlin shook his head. The royalty in Camelot have issues.

"The union is sealed! You too are now married. You may kiss the bride."  
>Before Gwen had a chance to get away Helios kissed her with all his might. She pushed him off of her.<p>

"Come my bride! Let's dine." Helios took Gwen's hand. "No. I don't want to dine with you! You oath. I'm going to my chambers. Do not bother me." Gwen left to her chambers. Morgana followed her.

"So how does it feel...? Being married to a king?"

"It feels just fine. Now would you please, leave." morgana sat down next to her on the bed.

"Gwen, don't be like that, we were friends once. And now were allies... And I'm hoping we could be friends again." morgana took her hands. Now that Gwen's chances of becoming queen of Camelot were slim and none, morgana could accept Gwen as her loyal friend again.

Gwen knew what morgana was doing. She was trying to use Gwen as her pond. Little did morgana know Gwen was planning the same thing.

"You are right morgana. We've come a long way, haven't we? Both have done some things we regret. I think its best we put it all in the past and start anew."  
>Morganas face lit up with joy. She reached over and hugged her lost friend.<p>

"Gwen you don't know how happy that makes me!"

"I am happy too." Gwen gave a fake smile.  
>For the first time in almost two years morgana's smile wasn't devious or deceptive. She was guinely smiling. Honestly she had missed having Gwen to talk too. She was a great friend.<p>

"I cannot believe I agreed to marry Helios! What was I thinking?"

"You were thinking smart; if I were you I would wish death upon Arthur, for what he did to you."

"Yes but he doesn't know I was enchanted." Gwen said.

"That doesn't matter. He still banished you like yesterday's garbage. Gwen you must see, this is all for the best."

"Trust in me my lady. I do see. If I had my way Arthur Pendragon would die by my hand."  
>Morganas face was shimmering with delight. Gwen finally saw the right side of things.<p>

"I'm so glad you see things differently now Gwen. When I am queen of Camelot you will be right by my side, along with Helios and Arrgravaine."  
>Gwen figured this was her chance to mess with morgana's head.<p>

"Really? You would share your throne with that many people?" Gwen gave her a look of befuddlement

"what? What are you saying Gwen?"

"All I am saying is that if I were you... The Lady Morgana rightful heir to the throne of Camelot I would have one person at my side. The rest would perish. The more people there are, the more conspirators you have against you!"  
>Morgana looked down. Gwen was right that many people near her could cause them to conspire to kill her.<p>

"Gwen! Your right. I remember morgause telling me something like that long ago. Who do you think is disposable?"  
>Gwen motioned morgana to come closer morgana and her were in whispering range.<p>

"Arrgravaine could be useful right now. But Helios isn't. I have control of half his army. If he dies I control it all. We can use them to take down Camelot together."

"Us? Me and you... Running Camelot?"  
>Gwen nodded.<br>"You would be the queen of course, and I your weapon. We can rule it; kill Arthur and everyone who gets in our way! What say you?"

"Well I do here your rather handy with a sword now... Deal!" morgana and Gwen smiled and shook hands.

"So... What the plan?" morgana asked.

In the morning Gwen, Morgana and Helios were eating breakfast. Gwen and morgana smiled to each other. It was time for their plan to set motion.

"Helios, I want to talk to you about something." Gwen said. Helios was stuffing his face with fruit and ham.

"Speak freely my beautiful wife."

"I think we should go to Camelot." Gwen looked at morgana who was smiling to her.

"Attack Camelot? Already? They will be waiting for us; half my men will die before we even reach the Walls."

"You are not listening to me my dear husband; I said we should go to Camelot. Not attack it."

"Why do you want to go there? What's your plan?"

"Get in touch with Arthur. Tell him you want to sign a peace treaty, to align your two kingdoms." Helios spit out his ham and started to yell.

"Never will I align myself with an arrogant prat like King Arthur."  
>Gwen stroked her hand up and down Helios' arm to calm him.<p>

"Relax; the treaty will be signed under false intentions. Arthur will do this, to make peace. He's all about making peace. But instead of you actually making peace, we and Arrgravaine will tear their defenses down without them knowing it. Arthur will never see the attack coming!"  
>Helios looked at Gwen with amazement and lust in his eyes. Never has he been more attracted to her.<p>

"This is a wonderful idea!" morgana said

"I must say Guinevere you surprise me. You must really hate Camelot."

"I'm glad you enjoy my plan. Camelot will pay."  
>Morgana raised her glass as praise to Gwen. Helios followed.<p>

"And once Arthur agrees to the treaty we will go to Camelot. With me as your queen."

"Yes! Arthur will be mad with jealous!" morgana said.

"Alright. I'll have my messenger deliver this message. Gwen, I knew I did the right thing by marrying you, after all you were Arthur's brains." Helios kissed Gwen's cheek and left off to find the messenger. Gwen wiped his kiss off with her hand. She wished he wouldn't touch her. It didn't matter anyway. Helios was going to die.

"So morgana... Is everything set?"

"Yes it is. Helios won't know what hit him."

"Arthur are you ready? You promised to go riding with me today!" Mithian whined to him.

"Almost princess I promise!" Arthur hid in his room. He didn't want to go riding with Mithian. He didn't want to walk down the hall with Mithian. She was becoming increasingly annoying with each day. Arthur wondered if he should just pretend he had a beast to kill, around the northern Borders just to get away from her. Merlin walked past Mithian in the hallway and opened Arthur's door.

"Arthur? It's me!"

"You don't have to shout Merlin I know it's you. I told Mithian to wait outside."

"Well I've got some news here for you. Very interesting news."

"ok spit it out, what is it?"

"Helios and his queen want to make peace with Camelot."

"What?" Arthur took the letter and read it. "My father tried for years to make peace with Helios' kingdom. He hated him and Camelot."

"Well it seems now he does really want peace. He is even willing to sign a treaty!"

"Merlin! This is great news! I must go tell the consul!"

"Alright. What about Mithian?"  
>Arthur stopped in his tracks. "Oh. I forgot about her! Merlin you take her in my place."<p>

"You can't be serious?"

"Yes I am. And have fun." Arthur started for the door then stopped

"wait... When did Helios get married?"

"I do not know."

"Oh well! Have fun got to go!" Arthur left and buzzed past Mithian. Merlin came out of Arthur's room. "Ready to go?"

Arthur and Mithian sat on the thrones awaiting Helios and his queen. Arthur was a very happy king. Adding Helios' kingdom to his list of allies was the greatest thing for Camelot. "How long will this take?" Mithian whined.

"Not long. I'm just going to meet Helios and his new Queen, we will sign the treaty tomorrow and they will leave."

"Good. Because I want us to go for a walk around the castle. Just you and I. What do you say?" Mithian asked.

"Uhhh I..,"

"my lord! Helios has arrived!" Merlin said.

"Oh thank god. Send them in."

Gwen hid under a cloak so no one could see her. Helios took her hand. "Are you ready my lady?"

"Very much so my king!" Gwen and Helios walked into the room.

"Helios! Welcome to Camelot!" Arthur got up and took Helios' hand.

"And may I introduce my wife? Queen Guinevere." Gwen took off her cloak revealing her face. Arthur moved back at least five paces with a shocked look on his face. Michiana got up and greeted Helios. She noticed Arthur's expression and wondered what was going on with him.

"My lord? You look as pale as death. Is there something wrong?" Gwen asked Arthur with a wicked half smile.

"Arthur? Where are your manners? Say hello to queen Guinevere." Mithian said.

Arthur's eyes never left Gwen's. He couldn't believe she was standing there in his throne room. Gwen looked over to Mithian who was watching Arthur watch Gwen.

"And your Arthur's wife?" Gwen asked.

"Not yet. I'm princess Mithian. Future queen of Camelot."

"It's so nice to meet you." Gwen smiled.  
>Merlin came in and noticed Arthur staring at Gwen. He couldn't believe that Gwen was there. And that she was ok. And alive.<p>

"Well. I'm glad all the pleasantries are out of the way. Shall we?" Helios said to Gwen. Gwen took his arm and left out with him.

Mithian stood in front of Arthur. He was acting like Gwen was the only person in the world.

"Arthur? My lord?" Mithian said. He didn't answer so she slapped him.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Hmm let's see looking at another woman while I'm in the same room!"

"You don't get it... please I need to be alone." Arthur hurried out of the room.

"Merlin! What is wrong with Arthur?" mithan asked.

"I'll go and find out!"

Merlin couldn't find Arthur anywhere. He went to Gaius to see if he saw him.

"Have you seen Arthur?"

"No. I haven't. Last time I saw him he was running out of the castle."

"I've got to find him before he does something rash."  
>Merlin exited. He knew Arthur must be devastated. He had to find him.<p>

At nighttime Arthur waited for Gwen to go into her chambers. Then he crept in. The lights were still off. Arthur looked around, next thing he knew he had a knife to his throat.

"What are you doing here?" Gwen pushed him away from her knife.

"Did you really just have a knife to the throat of king of Camelot?"

Gwen turned on the lights." I don't care about your title. Arthur Pendragon."

"Guinevere, what are you doing here? With Helios?"

"He is my husband. I thought that was obvious."

"That's where you've been all this time? What has he done to you Gwen?"

"Nothing! Helios treats me with respect. He loves me."

"Do you love him?"

"That does not matter. What matters now is that I want you out of my chambers, before I run you through."

Arthur laughed at her. "Gwen don't be silly. I'm a knight of Camelot. You're not. No matter how many tricks Helios taught you."  
>Gwen laughed back at him.<p>

"Helios has taught me nothing. He's just like you, an idiot."  
>Arthur was shocked by Gwen's words. She seemed different, cold, and angry.<p>

"At least I don't cheat on the ones I claim to love!" Arthur spat back hoping it would hurt Gwen. Gwen seemed not to care about what he said.

"Anything else you want to say King Arthur?" she asked slyly.  
>Arthur took her hands. "Gwen what has happened to you?"<br>Gwen snatched them away from him.

"I am only here to support my king. Not here to discuss anything with you. Now go. Now."

"You do not love me anymore?" he asked. His blue eyes were trying to make contact with brown ones. But all he saw in her eyes as she stared back at him was hatred.

"No. I do not. Just like you do not love me... Princess Mithian? Is that her name? She's pretty. Have fun with her."  
>Everything that came out of Gwen's mouth stung Arthur more. It was like she was doing it deliberately.<p>

"I told you to never return or pain of death is what you shall face."

"You want to kill me?" Gwen laughed. She moved closer to him and Arthur kept moving back until his back was to the door. He was a blob of jelly, having Gwen that close to him again made Arthur quiver. Her hands spanned his chest; her fingers ran under his shirt to touch his abs. She brought them down to his belt. Gwen pulled the sword out. Arthur was relieved that she wasn't doing something else with her hands.

"here." she put the sword in his hands.  
>"Kill me." She said.<p>

"What are you mad? I would never kill you." Arthur dropped his sword to the floor.

"Ok then set it up for my head to get chopped off tomorrow."

"Guinevere what happened to you?" Arthur was worried about her. This isn't the Gwen he knew and fell in love with.

"Are you going to kill me or not?" she asked.

"No! I'm not."  
>She moved back towards him. This time they were so close they could taste each other's breath. Gwen reached up and put her lips as close to his as she could get without touching.<p>

"You couldn't kill me, even if you were obligated too. Because it is you who still loves me, Arthur. Isn't it?"

"All the love I ever had for you is gone. You belong to Helios now."  
>Gwen put her hands back on his belt. Arthur started to perspire. Gwen laughed. Arthur always was so nervous whenever she touched him. That's how she knew he still loved her.<p>

"You can't kill me Arthur. My husband's army would be here so fast your pretty blond head would spin."  
>Gwen grazed her lips to his, and then moved away. Arthur was taken aback.<p>

"Now get out Arthur." she said.

Arthur opened the door. "Gwen this isn't you.

"That just proves that you don't know me at all... You never did."

Gwen pushed him out the door and closed it. This was going to be funnier then she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ok this is my attempt to write another part of this. But I'm not sure, it makes any sense at all.**

Arthur got back to his room. Merlin was sitting in front of the door sleeping. Arthur kicked his boots.

"Arthur! There you are! I've been looking all over for you."

"I had some private things I needed to take care of Merlin." Arthur came inside and Merlin followed.

"Guinevere? Can you believe it? I honestly thought something bad had happened to her."

"It did." Arthur was still so confused. Gwen was so cold to him. Not caring about his words, touching all over him, almost kissing him? She was playing with his emotions. Arthur wanted to hurt someone.

"What do you mean? She looks the same to me." Merlin saw Arthur's expression. He looked confused and worried all at once.

"I went to see her tonight in her chambers."

"Arthur I don't think that was a good idea. Your both licking your wounds still." Arthur sat down on his bed and began taking off his shoes.

"You don't get it Merlin, Gwen she was different."

"How?"

"She seemed angry and cold. She offered me my sword and asked me if I wanted to kill her!"

"What? Why?"

"Cause I told her that I could have her killed for coming back to Camelot."

"Why you go and say that?"

"Because. She said she didn't love me anymore!"

"Arthur you know that's not true. Gwen loves you with all her heart. No matter the circumstances."

"You don't get it. I wanted to believe that even though I could never forgive her. That she at least still loved me. After all she was the one who betrayed me!"

"Maybe she does. But what does it matter now, she is married Arthur."

"Merlin whenever I was having a rough day, I would just look into Gwen's eyes and see all the love she carried for me, suddenly everything seemed to be alright. Tonight I looked into her eyes and I did not see love, or passion. I saw hatred and contempt. And it was all towards me. She hates me merlin."

Arthur looked up at merlin with desolate eyes. Merlin could tell Arthur was not a happy king. The whole Guinevere banishment had Arthur doubting himself more then ever before. He would stay up late, sleep in the daytime he hardly ate. Now it seemed as though everything about Arthur was shattering into pieces before him. Merlin didn't know what to do. Or how to help his friend.

"Arthur I know everything may seem dark right now, but there is always light at the end. Gwen may tell you she hates you, but I know deep down she could never hate you. Believe me sire. Gwen loves you. Always."

Arthur wanted to believe merlin but Gwen's words and actions still shook him to the core. "Thank you merlin, you're a great friend."

"You're welcome. And goodnight." as merlin left, Arthur laid down. He stayed up looking at his canopy drapery and thinking about Gwen until morning.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Gwen." merlin came rustling into Gwen's room while she was eating breakfast.<p>

"Oh look it's merlin. Arthur's backside." Gwen spat to him. Merlin ignored her snide remark.

"May I talk to you Gwen? For a moment?" Gwen nodded yes and told her servant to leave.

"Sit merlin, take a load off, and tuck in,"

"I won't be staying long. I just need to talk to you about Arthur."

"Alright. What do you want to know about the king of Camelot?"

"Gwen I'm glad your ok. I miss seeing you everyday smiling."

Gwen smiled at him.

"Oh merlin. Still got that crush on me I see. Don't let my husband find out."

"What no- I do not. Look I'm just happy you're alright."

"I'm more then alright merlin." Gwen popped a grape into her mouth.

"Yes I can see that. Gwen, Arthur misses you." merlin put his hand on hers.

"Does he? Is that why he is marrying princess Mithian?"

"He's doing it for Camelot Gwen. Not for love."

"That's right. For Camelot. How many times have I heard that? Arthur needs to go fight off Annes' army... For Camelot. Arthur decides we can't be together... For Camelot. Arthur banishes me... For Camelot." Gwen started to laugh. Merlin moved his hand away from hers. Arthur was right; it was like she was a different person.

"Arthur can love or marry whoever he pleases. I honestly don't care. So you can stop telling me that he misses me, or that he loves me. Because a man in love does not banish the woman he was going to marry!" Gwen raised her voice at him. She got up and started to rifle through her things, as a much needed distraction.

"And a woman in love does not betray the man she was going to marry." merlin defended Arthur. Gwen turned back towards him with a look in her eye. She took a dagger from under her pillow and charged merlin. She had him in a death grip. Holding the knife to his neck.

"You know NOTHING of it!" she pushed him back. Merlin couldn't believe Gwen just threaten his life. Gwen would never do that. Who was this person in front of him?

Gwen felt tears coming down her face.

"Get out!" she screamed to him through tears.

"Gwen I didn't mean to go there. I'm sorry."

"I said get out. Or I swear merlin I will kill you!" Gwen's hard exterior was gone. Even though she threatened him again, this time was different. For the first time since merlin walked in he saw the real Gwen. Merlin exited her chambers. Gwen picked the water jug and threw it across the room. The jug smashed and cracked while the water cascaded to the ground. Gwen plopped down on the chair and cried, for the first time in a long time.

* * *

><p>Arthur and merlin waited for Helios and Guinevere. They were to sign the treaty and that's it. Helios would leave and take Gwen with him. He would take her back to his kingdom, and do unspeakable things to her. Arthur's mind began to wonder. Helios would get to touch her, kiss her, and love her. Why Helios? He was such a vile man. Gwen needs someone who truly loved her. Who knew the contours of her body well. Helios didn't deserve to see Gwen's body, her beautiful brown skin that glistens in the nighttime. Arthur remembered touching her ample... Merlin nudged Arthur.<p>

"Arthur are you alright?" he asked.

"Of course I am. Why do you ask?"

"You closed your eyes and zoned out for a minute there."

"Oh I was.. Just thinking. All great kings think with their eyes closed." Merlin laughed.

"Yes of course they do."

Helios and Gwen walked in arm and arm. Arthur was blown away at how great Gwen looked in royal clothing. She fit the part well. Arthur did however try to suppress his anger how chummy Guinevere was with Helios.

"Helios welcome. This shan't take long. Just read it over and sign there."

Helios sat down and started to read. Gwen stood next to him. Arthur started to look at her up and down. Gwen noticed and as a contrast she ran her hand up and down Helios' shoulder.

" Good day, lady Guinevere." Arthur said to her.

"Yes it really is. Camelot itself is so full of life! So fruitful.. Something you wish you could... Taste?" Helios hid his smirk. Gwen was doing a great job at driving Arthur absolutely mad.

"Yes. I would agree, fortunately for me I have indeed, tasted it. Many times."

Gwen grew angry. She knew what he was talking about. How dare he mention it in front of everyone?

"Well, unfortunately, my tasted my changed. Camelot was good, but I miss my new home... I much prefer Helios' kingdom now."

She smiled at him. Arthur clenched his jaw.

"I see, well at least you'll be leaving. To once again enjoy in Helios' kingdom."

"Oh trust in me king Arthur. I enjoy it.. Very much." Gwen's words were like daggers to Arthur's heart. He couldn't believe she would ever let a man like Helios touch her. Not after what she told him that night.

Merlin shook his head. They really were being obvious.

"All done." Helios signed the treaty, and took Gwen's arm. He saw Arthur giving Gwen angry looks.

"King Arthur.. Is there a quarrel you have with my queen?"

Arthur looked at Helios. "Of course not."

"Yes. Arthur and I do not know another, any quarrel he has is not with me isn't that right Arthur?"

Arthur nodded his head.

"Good. Well we must go... Gwen"

"Helios wait. I would like to talk to you if you do not mind?"

"Of course Arthur."

"Please tell your queen to wait outside."

Gwen gave Arthur an evil look. She kissed Helios and then her and Merlin left outside.

"Wow. You and Arthur could not be more obvious."

Gwen slapped Merlin across the face.

"You know nothing. Understood?"

"You really got some power in those hands Gwen. That hurt."

"It was meant too you fool."

"I never realized you and Arthur decided to.."

"Merlin if you wish to keep your head I suggest you stop talking now."

"Ok then. By the way, you can't fool me. I know you still love Arthur."

"Well then you can be easily fooled, because I care nothing for your idiot king."

Merlin moved closer to her and whispered, "don't worry. I didn't tell anyone about you crying this morning!"

Gwen slapped him again. With each of her hands. She turns and walked down the hallway.

"so what is you wanted to talk about Arthur?"

" I just wanted to thank you for wanting peace, this means more to me then you know."

Helios' smile was incredulous. Stupid Arthur. It wouldn't be long before he undermined morgana and took Camelot for himself. But that was far off. For now he has to stick to Gwen's plan.

"Actually, I refused it at first. Until I met Guinevere. She has changed me for the better. It was her idea that made this happen."

"Really? And you agreed to it?"

"Yes. Guinevere is such a wonderful woman. Strong and loyal.. She told me this would benefit my kingdom. I had to agree."

"I'm surprised you took a wife, Helios. You were often known as quite the bachelor around the lands."

" Yes. I was, wasn't it? That changed when I met Guinevere. Once you meet a woman like that you cannot just let opportunity pass by you, right? I mean have you seen my wife? She is quite lovely."

Arthur wanted to draw his sword, chop Helios' head off and use it as a centerpiece for his dining table. Instead he just smiled.

"Yes. She is really lovely. Almost like she's meant to be a queen, how did you meet?"

"Believe it or not, in a local tavern. I thought she was just a serving wench, turns out she is a woman warrior. Trained by a group of ancient warriors in the art of combat. She killed at least 4 of my men before I obtained her. Soon she grew to love me and we married."

Arthur laughed. Gwen was no warrior. Helios had no idea what he was talking about... Right?

"So she's a warrior you say?"

"You do not believe me? Have one of your best knights go up against her. She will kill them without a second thought."

"My knights are the best in the land. I would not entertain them by facing a woman."

"Are you and your knights really that afraid of a woman?"

"No. I fear no one. But for the sake of your queen I will deny your challenge."

"Too bad. Well we have a long trip ahead of us. We should go."

"Wait... Do you really have to leave? Now that we achieved peace, why don't you stay in Camelot a while longer?" Arthur could really care less if Helios stayed, but he wanted Gwen too. He felt like he didn't know her anymore. If what Helios was saying is true then Arthur had some making up to do. He wanted to see her again, to know her again; she was a completely different person. Arthur wanted to know what happened to make her so angry and vile and get to the bottom if why she hated him so much. Gwen betrayed him, not the other way around. What was he suppose to do? Marry her anyway? Dammit he should've married her anyway. They could've found better, more exciting ways to make up. Arthur sighed thinking about it.

Helios smiled this was just as him, Gwen and morgana planned it. He needed Arthur to think it was idea for Gwen to stay.

"I cannot stay, I have matters to attend to around my kingdom. But my wife, she has come to love it here. Maybe she could stay until I return?"

"Of course!" Arthur didn't want to sound too excited.

"Good. It's all set. I do expect her to be treated like the queen she is?"

"Expect nothing less."

"Alright then it's settled. See you later friend." Helios gave Arthur a devious smile.

"Later indeed." Arthur smiled back.

* * *

><p>Gwen made her way to the woods, she looked around for morgana. She was nowhere in sight. Gwen turned around again and morgana popped up.<p>

"I usually scare people when I do that." morgana said.

"I fear no one."

"So is our plan all set?"

"Yes. Arthur has agreed to let me stay and Helios is on his way back to his kingdom."

"Good then I do not have much time. I must strike while he's at his weakest."

"Yes. Then we will move on to the next part of our plan... Aggravaine."

Morgana smiled. She was loving this new side of Guinevere. She had wished Gwen turned evil long ago.

Gwen was overjoyed that morgana liked her plan. Seems morgana thought that her and Gwen were really in this together. Gwen loved that she did, it meant she could use morgana as a pond, and in the end she would crush her hopes, and get her revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I think I might have lost my way with this. I have one more chapter written after this. Maybe I should end it there?**

Mithian was finally dressed in the morning. Her servant was too slow. That's the third one this week she fired. Mithian scurried into the hallway and saw Queen Guinevere walking past her.

"I thought you were leaving yesterday?" Mithian stops her dead in her tracks.  
>Guinevere didn't want to talk to Arthur's new play thing. But Mithian's eyes were popping out of her head with confusion and she seemed really intent on having a conversation with her.<p>

"Well, it seems your king wanted to me to stay, so here I am!"  
>Mithian immediately grew jealous. She did notice Arthur's eyes always on her. Like he was entranced by her.<p>

"I wouldn't expect anything less of my future husband." mithian huffed.

"You keep saying that... Future... Just when are you and Arthur getting married?"  
>Mithian looked around trying to avoid Gwen's gaze.<p>

"Very soon." she managed to say.

"That's good. Enjoy. He's quite the looker." Gwen nudged past her and began walking. Mithian hated her attitude. She walked around like she knew more about her future husband then she did. It made her blood boil. Who the hell did she think she was?

"You will never have him!" mithian shouted. Gwen stopped and turned around she walked up to Mithian until they were face to face.

"What makes you think I want him?"

" I see the way he looks at you, like you're his prey; just know he will never be yours, because he's promised to me."  
>Gwen laughed in her face.<p>

"If Arthur has his eyes on me that is not my concern. But you should talk to your king if you're having any doubts."

"Arthur has no doubts. He wants to be with me. Even if you could manage to be get in him your hooks, all you would ever be to him is a mistress, something he enjoys in once in a while, you will never be queen of Camelot!"

"I don't need to be a queen for Arthur to enjoy in me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Why don't you ask your... Future, husband."

Gwen pushed by her with her shoulder. Mithian was so stupid. Hopefully she and Arthur did marry. That would be punishment enough for him.

* * *

><p>Helios and his two men were riding back to his kingdom. The plan was working perfectly. Gwen was to do her part in driving Arthur crazy, arrgravaine was to get the plans for the seize tunnels so they could take down Camelot's defenses and the witch was too oversee it all. Helios laughed morgana was the real pond in this. Once Arthur and Camelot were destroyed he was going to take her out. Then aggravaine, then he was going to keep Gwen, have her whenever he wanted. Helios had a full proof plan.<p>

"My lord shall we rest?" one of his men said.

"No! Keep going!"

"But my lord, the horses will grow tired soon."

"I said keep going!" they kept going under his orders. Soon the horses grew tired and they were forced to take a break. They sat and talked while the horses drank. One of his men started hearing some noise coming from the woods. He immediately drew his sword,

"who's there?" he said. The figure came out of the woods.

"Don't worry; it's just me, Morgana."

"Morgana!" Helios got up and greeted her.

Morgana hugged him and looked around only three guards. Prefect.

"How did you find me?" Helios asked.

"Helios, I'm a magical being remember?"

"Yes of course. So what brings you here?"

"I wanted to discuss something with you." Helios moved back two steps he wondered just what Morgana wanted. why was she here in the woods? was she following him?

"Alright... What do you want to discuss?"

"Your death." morgana drew her sword quickly and stuck Helios in the stomach.  
>Helios fell to the ground. The guards charged morgana. One by one the all died by her hand. Morgana bent down and leaned over to Helios, who was still breathing, taking his last breaths. "W... Why?" he asked.<p>

"I'm sorry Helios. But no one gets Camelot but me!" She drew her sword again and stuck him with it. Helios stopped breathing. "Now, time to go to home." Morgana said to herself.

Arthur knocked on Gwen's chambers. "Come in." she said.  
>She was finishing her lunch; Arthur thought it would be a good idea to talk to her. Get to the bottom of things.<p>

* * *

><p>"King Arthur comes to see me in my chambers? I must be important." Gwen mocked him.<p>

"Gwen. I used to come to your home when you were just a servant... If you recall."

"No... I cannot. Sorry." Gwen got up and went behind the screen.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"It's called getting undressed. It's what you do every night?"

"So I guess I'll come back later then... So we can talk?"  
>Gwen came from behind the screen with her underdress on. Arthur felt a lump growing in his throat.<p>

"Don't be silly Arthur. I'm getting dressed for a little sword practice with gwaine and elyan."  
>Arthur couldn't take his eyes off her body. How long has it been since he touched her? Saw her naked? Months.<p>

"Well are you going to say something or just look at me like I'm lunch?"

"What? I wasn't not looking at your body."

"I did not say you were looking at my body. I said you were looking at me."

"So... Sword practice? Gwaine and elyan agreed to this?" Gwen went back behind the screen and got dressed.

"Why wouldn't they? I can fight as well as any knight of Camelot."

Arthur laughed. Gwen came from behind the screen.

"You laugh at me? You don't think I'm serious?"

"No. I just think your stretching it a bit; the knights are trained personally by me. And surely, no matter how good you think you are, I was trained since birth, so are not better than me."

Gwen smiled and drew her sword. "Shall we test it out?"  
>Arthur backed up a little. "Gwen quit fooling around!" she put it back on her belt.<p>

" You once told me that you feared no man."

"That is still true to this very day."

"Well Arthur... I am no man." Gwen walked away from him, he pulled her arm. "Gwen... I still want to talk to you."

"Why? What else is there to say?"  
>Arthur looked into her eyes again. Still cold as ice.<br>"Nothing. Your right. There is nothing more to talk about." he let go of her.  
>Arthur decided to leave. Maybe their love was gone. Maybe Gwen didn't love him any longer, Arthur didn't know if it was worth trying anymore.<p>

"Arthur... Wait." Gwen said before he got a chance to leave. Arthur stopped and turned towards her.

"If you want to watch me practice, you can. If it's ok with your betrothed."  
>For the first time since Gwen's return Arthur saw a gleam in her eye. Something that made Arthur hope.<p>

"Mithian is not..." he started.

"I know we do not love another anymore, but I only wish happiness for you and Mithian. Even if she is a bit annoying."  
>Arthur couldn't believe her words. First she is cold and rude to him, now she is soft and accompanying? Arthur hated it. She was playing with his emotions. It made him angry.<p>

"Why are you doing this?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Being a delight, sweet, kind. You're confusing me. You say you hate me, and then you say you want me to be happy."

"It does not matter how I feel about you. But do want you to be happy."

"Even if it means I marry Mithian?"

"Yes."

Arthur was becoming increasing annoyed. Her words were warm but her eyes told the truth. Everything she said was a lie. She didn't want him to marry Mithian he knows she doesn't it. So why was she doing this? Only to hurt him? He decided to play her game. If she truly didn't care about him he would now soon find out.

He moved closer to her. "Well I can honestly say I'm surprised Gwen. That fact that you are so calm about my marriage to Mithian is an honor. "

Gwen wondered what his game was. "I'm glad you are happy."

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I wrote this on a train. If it doesn't make sense that's why. I think this will be ended in about two more chapters.**

"You're glad I'm happy?" Arthur threw her words back at her in a question form.

"Yes, Arthur. I'm happy you are happy. And that you've finally found love in princess Mithian, like I have with Helios."

"Yes, he mentioned that you two married for love. I was a bit surprised at first but, then I remembered how easily it is for you to move on to the next man." Arthur gave her a sly smile. She gave him one back.

"You mean Lancelot? And how I've betrayed you?" she started to laugh. "Oh heavens Arthur are you still on that?" Gwen took her sword in put it into her belt hanging from her waist.

"You did betray me."

"And? I offered you a sword to kill me with you refused." Arthur's cheeks were turning a bright red. His face was so hot and sweating. How could she talk so nonchalantly about this? Gwen finished dressing and was ready to leave. She opened the door and motioned him to get out.

"Did you ever care for me Guinevere?" a defeated Arthur asked. The game he tried to play was forgotten. All he wanted was an answer. She seemed so consumed with hate he wondered if Gwen ever loved him.

"Once. A long time ago..." Gwen got lost thinking about it. Her eyes glazed over thinking of the goods times. How much she loved him, how she defended him to any naysayer that he was a good king. Fair and just and loyal. How he loved her so, even though she was just a servant. Everything seemed like a distant memory to Gwen now, all her heart desired was revenge.

"But those days are over, now if you will excuse me I'm late." Arthur's next move was rash and not thought through. His big hands grabbed her face and he kissed her. She struggled for him to let go but he held her tight. She wouldn't kiss him back, but Arthur could tell she wanted too. She finally forced him off of her and slapped him hard in the face.

"Is it in your nature to kiss another man's wife?" Gwen asked.

"I just wanted to see something."

"And that might be?" Arthur walked through the door with a smile.

"Goodbye Gwen, have fun today."

* * *

><p>As he left Gwen looked herself over in the mirror. Her cheeks were so bright. She harmlessly fanned herself. Arthur was a prick for doing that. But all those feelings Gwen thought she buried for him came rushing back as his lips kissed hers. No- she wasn't going back. Not now, not never. Arthur Pendragon will never get under her skin like that again.<p>

Gwen took down Gwaine for the third time now. Their sword practice was going exactly how Gwen hoped. All she wanted was to make a fool out of Arthur's knights. And she seemed to be doing a fine job of it. "Alright! Who's next?" Gwen called out.

"I think I am sister". Elyan stepped inside of the battle ground. Gwen showed her teeth. This was exactly what she hoped for. "Are you sure you want to do this elyan? I was taking it easy on poor Gwaine; I do not wish to fatally hurt you."

Elyan almost laughed. "I'm sure I can handle you Gwen. And it's Sir Elyan to you."

Elyan quickly raised his sword to attack Gwen. Gwen already saw it coming. She moved her sword to stop his and they clashed. Elyan broke his from her hold and charged her again. Gwen defended perfectly hit for hit then she kicked him in his right leg, elbowed him to the floor and stuck her sword to his neck. "Shall we keep going or are you embarrassed enough for today?" a furious elyan tried a sneak attack by sweeping her feet. Gwen quickly lifted them into the air. Elyan got back up and lunged his sword at her. She disarmed him and held his arm twisted behind his back. "Seriously? Is that all you've got?" she whispered into his ear with a hint of laughter. She pushed him to the ground, he fell hard and heard a bone in his arm crack.

"These are the knights of Camelot?" Gwen yelled to passer byers.

"Are there no challenges for me here?"

"What about me?" Guinevere turned around and saw Arthur standing before her. Gwen was hoping he showed his face. "Oh I'm guessing the king wishes to get his hands dirty? Does not surprise me, you are known to be a very hands on king. Isn't that right Arthur?" as Arthur entered the battleground he walked pass elyan who whispered "be careful" to him.  
>People started to crowd around them, Gwen was overjoyed. Now everyone could see her humiliate Arthur. It was amazing how everything seemed to fall into place.<p>

"So Guinevere, do you accept my challenge?"

"It's Gwen to you. And of course, as long as you accept defeat once I have your back on the ground?"

Arthur smiled. "I accept." he raised his sword. "Defend." Gwen didn't wait, she stormed him with her sword. Each time she hit his sword, her thrusts became angrier and harder. Arthur was impressed. Every move he tried Gwen knew how to defend, he quietly admitted to himself that she was better than some of his knights. Arthur let his guard down for a second and Gwen sliced his shoulder. Arthur held on it to stop the bleeding. "What's the matter king? Can take a bit of a bump?"

Arthur let go of his shoulder and they touched swords once more. "I'm fine, but I do not want to hurt you Gwen, let's end this. For both our sake."

Gwen eyes were lit with fire. Her anger boiling to the top. "Never." she hit his sword harder. Arthur's arm was bleeding excessively. He just kept defending until Gwen had him on the ground. She kicked his sword away from him and stepped on his hand smiling. Hovering over him, she raised her sword, and her eyes spanned the crowd, everyone looked amazed and frightened by Gwen. If she wanted too she could kill him right here and walk away. While Gwen contemplated, Merlin came rushing to the grounds calling Gwen's name. Gwen turned around.

"What is it Merlin?"

"It's your husband. He's dead." Gwen acted surprised and dropped her sword. She looked down at Arthur. He needed to be treated right away. "You should have that looked at sire." Gwen ran away from the battlegrounds. In search of Morgana.

* * *

><p>Merlin took Arthur to see Gaius. He stitched him up and bandaged him quickly. Merlin quietly asked Gaius to give them some time alone.<p>

"Are you going to be alright?" Merlin asks him.

"Why wouldn't I be? It's just a flesh wound."

"Not physically, emotionally. Gwen could've killed you."

"She wouldn't do it."

"Really? You think so... Because I saw that fight. She had you beat."

"She wouldn't kill me because she still loves me. Just as much as I do her." Merlin was surprised that Arthur said what Merlin knew all along.

"You still love Gwen?" he smiled

Arthur ignored him. "I kissed her today merlin. She did not kiss me back but I know she wanted to."

"Arthur, you could be Reading into this too deeply."

"Merlin I know she still loves me. What I do not know is why she hates me so much."

"Now I'm confused."

"When are you not?" Arthur rolled his eyes at him.

"She loves you, but she hates you?"

"Exactly! Now you're getting it! And I need to find out why."

"Actually. I think I know why." merlin said.

* * *

><p>Morgana appeared in the woods as Gwen turned around.<p>

"Morgana. I heard the good news. I am indeed a widower?"

"Yes. Poor thing didn't know what hit him." She gave a wicked smile.

"Good. Then it's all set. I am now the vengeful queen of Helios. With his entire army at my disposal. What of arrgavaine?"

"He is working on getting the plans for the seize tunnels, Gwen we can't lose! Soon Camelot will be ours!"

Horses rode pass them. "Go, I will make sure that arrgavaine is still on our side. Then he too will be blindsided." Morgana nodded. And then she grabbed her hands. "Gwen I don't know what I would've done without you." Morgana smiles at her then disappears into the woods. Gwen had a plan to take care of arrgravaine. Then morgana. Then lastly Arthur, fighting him today Gwen realized what she needed to do. Arthur's memory would never leave her, to rid herself of these memories and to truly embrace the Femme Mortelle; she had to do one thing: kill Arthur Pendragon.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know a lot of people are going to be mad at me about the end… but just know it's not over. Not by a long shot. But as I've mentioned in my other fic I'm sick and will get back to this when I'm better. P.S.: After this Gwen is going into overdrive. But what's a little war in Camelot? Happens all the time right?**

Arrgravaine was sitting in his chambers writing a letter to Morgana. After everything they have been through arrgravaine just wanted to tell her exactly how he felt. That he loved her unconditionally. He was putting on some finishing touches when Gwen knocked on his door. "Come in." he said. Gwen came in and sat down. Arrgravaine was surprised and delighted to see her.

"Lady Guinevere... What a pleasant surprise."

"Is it arrgravaine? I remember the last time we clashed. You suggested to Arthur that I should be beheaded."

Arrgravaine gave off a nervous laugh. Gwen laughed too. "If you will excuse my rudeness, but you were on Arthur's side then, I needed you gone so that Morgana could take over Camelot."

"Right of course!" Gwen said sarcastically. "I often wonder what would happen if the roles were reversed... If your life was in my hands." Gwen pulled out a dagger. Arrgravaine fidgeted trying not to show fear. But he was fully aware of what Gwen was now capable of. She grabbed an apple and carved a slice into her mouth. Arrgravaine sighed in relief.

"I'm sure you would have done the same thing as I tried to do to you."

"That's where you're wrong and right." she smiled. "In the past I would've begged Arthur to forgive you, a mere punishment. But now... If I had the chance I would see to it that you were personally killed by my hand." Gwen's eyes cut into arrgravaine like sharp knives. He seemed very frightened of her. She saw the fear seeping out like water from the wells, it excited her.

"I am kidding, of course." she laughed and watched as arrgravaine relaxed once again.

"Of course. So... Is there anything you need my lady?"

"morgana wants to know how it's going on getting the plans for the seize tunnels?"

"I'm working on it. Arthur has now got me in charge of guarding it; I will have them to her by nightfall."

"Good" Gwen smiled. Her plan was working smoothly. Morgana- that idiot would be getting the wrong plans for the seize tunnels, and arrgravaine will be at fault, causing the witch to distrust anyone but Gwen. Then Gwen was going to have her revenge, killing morgana herself. It was time for the plan to go into full swing. This meant... Her and Arthur's little sword fighting match was not yet over with.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you know why? You know why Gwen hates me?" Arthur asked Merlin. He was getting too curious. What did Merlin know?<p>

"It could be all speculation sire." merlin replied.

"Just answer me! What do you know?"

"I thought it was odd, that Gwen would so easily betray you for a man she hadn't thought about in years. So I looked into it. I went to the chamber where Gwen was being held and found a bracelet. It was enchanted."

"How do you know this?"

"I had Gaius take a look at it. He confirmed it was enchanted with some kind of love spell."

"And Gwen was wearing this bracelet."

"Lancelot gave it to her, he wasn't himself."

"And by that you mean?"

"On the isle of the blessed Lancelot died. It was morgana who brought him back, as a shade. A former shadow of oneself. He was under her command. She is the one who enchanted Gwen, knowing that you would either kill her or banish her, and Gwen could never be queen. I know it sounds crazy sire, but nevertheless it is true."

Arthur was taken aback by Merlin. If this all were true it could explain why Gwen hated him so much.

"Guinevere... Does she know this?"

"She must. When Gwen left she loved you with all her heart, even though she knew she'd never see you again. Do you really think if she didn't know she would hate you?"

"No. She probably would've felt too guilty to show her face in Camelot again, thinking that I would never forgive her. If this is true I must talk to Gwen."

"In the morning sire. You got a wounded arm, you need your rest."

"Alright. In the morning. Now help me to my chambers won't you?"

"Yes sire."

Gwen walked through the hallway to get to Arthur's room. Elyan was passing through. He saw her and stopped her.

"Gwen. I never got to say that I was impressed with you today, very nice swordsman ship."

"Is that all elyan? Or will you pat me on my head saying I'm a good dog?" Gwen spat. Her she didn't want any compliments from her idiot brother, who in Gwen's mind was dead to her.

"What's the matter with you Gwen? Why are you so hostile towards me?"  
>Elyan tried to touch her arm but Gwen yanked it away.<p>

"Piss off elyan." Gwen tried to push past him but he wouldn't let her go.

"What's wrong with you? Can you not leave well enough alone?" Gwen said.

"Have I done something to offend you?"

"No. You did nothing. Nothing at all, but then again I never expected you to do anything, all you care about is your stubborn rude, arrogant self!" Gwen's word came out so angry and brash. Elyan figured out quickly what this could be about.

"Is this about your exile?' he held her hands trying to reason with her." Gwen you know I couldn't do anything..."

"Couldn't you? Or was your allegiance to Arthur stronger than to that of your own sister? Obviously since you sat back and did nothing, not even to help me pack up my things? Or say goodbye knowing very well you might never see me again. All you did was look at me like I should feel shame or embarrassment... You are my brother elyan; you should've been there for me." Elyan eyes started to water. Gwen was right, what possessed him to side with Arthur so quickly? Not giving Gwen a chance to tell her side of things? He felt like an idiot realizing this for the first time.

"Guinevere you're right. I am sorry. If I could go back and fix things I would. Please..." she cut him off.

"Do not ask for forgiveness because I do not forgive you. I am done with you elyan. You've chosen your side. And so have I." her yanked her hands from his grasp.

"What is that supposed to mean?"  
>He yelled to her. But she was already gone, walking down the corridor not looking back. Elyan hoped this wasn't the end of his and Gwen's relationship. No matter what she was his sister and he loved her. He hoped she would see that again one day.<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur was finally able to sleep, after an hour of thinking about Gwen. In the morning he was going to talk to her. And see of this enchantment thing was true or not, he was finally going to get to the bottom of why she hated him so much. And maybe they could talk about picking up where they left off? Arthur went to sleep very hopeful.<p>

Gwen entered Arthur's chambers quietly. She had to wait to make sure the guards and merlin was gone. This was her chance. She could kill Arthur and be free. Free of Camelot, the memories and him forever. She tip-toed all the way to his bed. Standing over she watched as he breathed in and out in a deep sleep. Gwen lifted her night dress and pulled out a ceremonial dagger. It was a gift from the warriors. The knife was so sharp it could cut through anything. Gwen raised it in the air above him. Suddenly memories started to flash of him and her in Gwen's head.

_**"You always surprise me."**_  
><strong><br>**_**"I never loved another."**_

**"**_**That's what you do when you love someone."**_

_**"I will always love you."**_

_"__**You would be equal to any knight of Camelot"**_

_**"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"**_

Gwen closed her eyes trying to stop thinking about it. "No! Never again!" she whispered to herself. "Goodbye, Arthur Pendragon." she was about to put the dagger straight into his heart when he woke up, and stopped her hands.

"Gwen! What are in the hell are you doing?" Arthur struggled with Gwen to get the knife. "Die Arthur!" she screamed. He wrestled her down to the mattress. She tried to lunge it into his heart again. He squeezed at her hand and it fell to the floor. He held her down on the bed with all his might.

"Guinevere, what has come over you?" Gwen struggled against his hold. He was using all his strength to keep her down.

"You better kill me Arthur, or I will kill you! I swear to it." she screamed.

"Why do you want to kill me? Because I banished you? Because I broke your heart without a moment's notice?"

"Exactly." Gwen strong armed her way out of his hold by punching him in the face. She crawled for the dagger. Reaching it she picked it up. Arthur was coming back from the haze, when Gwen pinned him down on the bed with the dagger in her hand, Inches from his heart. "Any last words?" she said to him.

"Do it." he said.

"What?" she was confused. Why wasn't he begging for his life?

"Kill me. If you honestly care nothing for me anymore, then kill me right now. No guards, no knights, no merlin. Do it Gwen, kill me."

"Shut up! You do not think I will?"

"I know what you are capable of, do it. I am not afraid to die. Because I will die knowing you still love me!"

"I do not! You are a foolishly royal pain in the ass! who deserves everything that you will get."

"Kill me then, I cause everyone pain, including you right? You have your chance.., kill me!" Gwen raised the dagger again and tears flowed down her eyes. The chance was present and tempting, she could kill him right now... Instead Gwen let the dagger drop to the floor. Arthur sat up with her still on top of him. He was reluctant to do so at first, but he kissed her. She pushed him back, confused and sad. He took his hands and pressed them to her face, and then he kissed her again. She began kissing him back the salty tears flowing from her eyes to in between their lips.  
>Gwen pushed him away once more and slapped his face hard<em>. "<em>_I HATE YOU!"_ she said. He kissed her again. _"I hate you."_ she kept saying through tears and Tongue kisses. Arthur held onto her waist and she grew closer and closer to him. He took off her night dress then, flipped her over so that she was under him.  
>"I hate you Arthur, I hate you more than Uther more than any man I have ever come in contact with."<p>

"Show me how much..." he said. He forced her legs apart and entered her hard. Gwen yelped as he completely filled her. It had been a long time since this happened between them. His thrusts became harder and harder. He wanted to show her that he felt her pain, and prove to her that no matter how hard they both tried, no one else would love them the way they loved each other. Arthur sat them both into a sitting position, Gwen grabbed handfuls of his hair and he held onto her waist, pounding into her fiercely. She threw her head back moaning in the feel of him. He could feel her muscles tighten with each thrust. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to control himself. He flattens her down on the bed again, lifting one leg over his shoulder. Gwen let him take over her body completely. After months of totally being in control of everyone and everything, it felt good to just relax and let someone else handle the burden. And Arthur sure knew how to handle it. He took away all her anger and frustration every time he enveloped her. "Arthur I will never forgive you." she said. It came out in a low moaning voice.

"Nor I you." he picked up his pace. She moaned pretty loudly. He took her and put her on top of him. Her hands raking his abs as they came to a climax.

"I love you Gwen." Arthur yelled. He sat up feeling her climax; his soon came right after three more hard thrusts inside of her. Gwen got off of him and laid there exhausted. Arthur was worn out too. But it had been so long all he wanted to do was climb on top of her again.

After a while, Arthur turned to her.  
>"Do you really hate me?" he asked her playing with her curls.<p>

"Yes I do." her fingers played with his lips, spanning them up and down them.

"Do you love me?" he said.

**"Yes. I do."**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: so I know when you read this you'll probably be like **_**WTF?**_** But I didn't write this my muse did. Lol just kidding… tell me if this part makes sense. And arwen are going to suffer hard in the rest of this… sorry in advance? **

Gwen looked away from his eyes. She didn't want to admit that. After months of trying to forget him and trying to hate him, everything just seemed so clear- she loved him. But that's where it ended. She would never forgive him, not even his prefect penis could take away the pain she felt inside. A broken heart couldn't mend with angry sex. Gwen was starting to think it would never mend. _Ever._

Arthur grabbed onto her waist and spooned her. "I'm sorry Gwen. It was my only choice at the time..."

"To banish me? Or behead Me.." Gwen began.

"The thought of Lancelot touching you... I wasn't thinking straight, we were happy and then it all went to hell.. You were going to be my wife! I couldn't just forgive you that easily." Gwen turned around and looked into his eyes.

"I never loved Lancelot the way I loved you. Arthur did you not stop and think for one second that it might have been something else going on?"

"No!" he admitted. "All I could see over and over was you kissing him, going blind with rage. I wanted him dead, and you gone- out of my existence but I couldn't get over you, I never will. I love you Gwen. Always."

He tried to hold her tight in his arms but Gwen pushed away. "Arthur, I'm sorry but we cannot be. I need a man who can trust me entirely, and you don't think you do but you need Mithian. She's good for you. I am not."

Arthur was so confused. They had just made love after all that time, it wasn't as he expected it to be but he thought it was a good start. But now she was pulling away from him getting up and putting her dress back on. Arthur wondered if this was all still apart of her stupid game.

"You fooled me didn't you?" he asked

"What?" she turned around buttoning up her nightdress.

"This... The dagger. You pretended like you wanted to kill me.. Then had sex with me, for what? Revenge?"

Gwen couldn't believe the words coming out of Arthur's mouth. Did he really think she slept with him out of a sick revenge plot? How odd would that be?

"Are you kidding me? I came here to kill you, what happened afterwards was a horrible accident." She hissed.

"Horrible? Really, because it didn't seem like you didn't like it while I was inside of you."

Gwen was starting to feel her anger rise once again.

"If I were you I'd take that back.." she began.

"Or what? You'll kill me? Gwen you tried that once before..." he grabbed onto her waist and pulled her into him.

"And look how it ended?" his hands were making their way to her buttocks and Gwen slapped him in the face. Arthur pulled back and wiped the blood that was now leaking from the corner of his mouth.

With his own anger now showing he asked

"So if not for revenge why did you sleep with me? Why did you tell me that you loved me still?"

"I DONT KNOW!" she screamed. "I came in here with every intention of killing you, but then your stupid meaningless memories popped into my head... Your in my head Arthur."

"And in your heart?"

"What I said… About me loving you, it was all a lie. I do think of you often, but I do not love you. It must've slipped out as a side effect of our coital bliss."

"No! I don't believe that! You look me in the eye right now and tell me you do not love me! Tell me you don't think about me everyday, like I do you?" he grabbed onto her arms tightly. So tight that he was making imprints on her skin where his fingers were.

"I don't love you. Not anymore."

Suddenly a tear came out of Arthur's eye. He couldn't believe it. Or maybe he just didn't want too. He let go of her. And turned around.

"Arthur..." she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Get out!" he yelled to her.

"What?" she said

Arthur took the rest of her stuff off of the bed and threw it at her.

"I said get out you... You Whore!" he screamed. Gwen slapped him hard in the face.

"I don't know what I was thinking... Crawling in the bed with you, you will regret calling me that. I promise you... I will make you pay for all your sins Arthur Pendragon." Gwen took her clothes and ran out of the room. Arthur stormed over to his desk and threw everything off of it in a rage. He made a huge mistake. How could he call Gwen that? He had to find her. He put his pants on ran after her.

* * *

><p>Gwen met Morgana in the forest. She was a mixture of anger and tears. Her heart was shattered and one thought only kept recurring in her mind. Get revenge. Her whole plan was to thwart morgana so that she could help Arthur. But plans change. Especially when the stupid King of Camelot opens his big mouth and calls the woman he supposedly loves a whore.<p>

"Gwen? Is everything alright?" Morgana notices Gwen's mood. It alarms her, the last time she saw Gwen cry was when she was almost beheaded. Since then no one could seem to get through her hard exterior. Not even the witch herself.

"I'm fine. I got allergies from some plant I believe..."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Gwen nodded. "Ok then what was so urgent that you needed to speak to me now?"

"Arrgravaine... He seems to be stalling with the plans.. Wouldn't you agree?"

"He said he would have it to me by night fall tomorrow."

"That's odd. He literally told me that he would have them to you today before sundown... I think he might be stalling, maybe because he really means to help Arthur! And then ultimately..."

"Take Camelot for himself!" Morgana finished her sentence "Gwen what should we do? If arrgravaine is really on Arthur's side that means.. He must be taken out. Before he could turn against me."

Gwen smiled. "Exactly... And I have just the right plan."

Morgana entered arrgravaine's chambers unseen. He was sleeping soundly. She woke him up with a brush to the face with her hand.

"My lady? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Arrgravaine, you once told me you would do anything for me..."

"I still would... Anyway I can my lady."

"I need the plans for the seize tunnels now!" she demanded.

"But... I promised, tomorrow-"

"Is there a problem? I am here now and I want to posses the plans. There should be no reason you cannot give them to me now."

"If Arthur saw..."

"Please. Arthur cannot see past his own foolishness. Come, arrgravaine. We need those plans. The war is going to start sooner then we hoped!"

* * *

><p>Arthur ran to a guard and pulled him aside. "Have you seen Gwen? I mean the lady Guinevere?"<p>

"No sire, I haven't seen her."

"How long have you've been out here?"

"All night sire." Arthur let him go and walked back to the castle. Gwen was nowhere to be found. He checked all around the castle and her chambers. And found nothing. He decided to call it a night, promising to find her in the morning. He had a lot of apologizing to do and he hoped it wasn't too late.

* * *

><p>Arrgravaine entered the vaults with Morgana. He left the door open and started to unlock the chest where the seize tunnels were held. He took them out and handed them to morgana. She took out a piece of parchment and enchanted a spell to copy the plans. She rolled it back up and handed to it him.<p>

"Good work arrgravaine." she smiled to him.

"Thank you my lady." he blushed.

"Yes, very good work in deed." Gwen came in clapping her hands.

"Guinevere, it is very good to see you." he said nervously.

"Thank you arrgravaine, sadly I wish I could say the same for you."

"What does that mean?"

"Arrgravaine you've been a loyal, and essential part of my plan... But, unfortunately my throne is too small for the three of us." morgana said.

They began walking towards him. He backed up into a brick wall with nowhere to turn.

"Morgana.. Please, spare me! I have been loyal to you from the start."

"Yes, until you lied to me. I know you want Camelot to yourself! But I'm sorry that cannot and will not happen!" Gwen stood behind morgana smiling deviously. Arrgravaine notices, and yells.

"My lady it is not me who means to betray you! It's-"

"Goodbye arrgravaine!" Gwen draws her sword and sticks him with it. He lets out a painful groan and she takes it out and does it two more times. Arrgravaine slides straight down the wall. His eyes open, dead as a doornail.

The women laughed together. And Gwen puts the plans back and locks it with the key. "Morgana... Are you ready for a war unlike any other Camelot has ever seen before?" Gwen asked.

"I'm ready Gwen are you?"

"YES!" Gwen laughed "Death to Camelot! And it's king... Arthur Pendragon."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I think I officially lost my way with this. So im open for any suggestions you guys give me. Forgive me if it doesn't make a lick of sense.**

You could hear the screams from the people of Camelot miles away. Morgana and Gwen stormed the castle; their army killed everyone in sight. Arthur and the knights of Camelot fought off as many as they could before merlin pleaded for him to retreat. Arthur went reluctantly, but not before he saw Gwen. He looked her straight in the eye while merlin was hauling him to safety... His eyes searched for the coldness he saw when she first came back after he had banished her. He should've known then that she wasn't who she said she was. She was evil, just like morgana now. But instead he saw regret and anger. One of his best qualities in Arthur's mind was his ability to see right through her. And it did help that Gwen always wore her emotions on her sleeves. Arthur could faintly see that she was doing this unwillingly... Or maybe it was just his eyes deceiving him. He didn't have a chance to fully think it through because the next thing he knew he was out of Camelot on the run with merlin.

Morgana pushed open the door to the throne room and looked around in revere. She walked to the throne Arthur once presided over and sat down. Gwen took her side standing next to her. "Camelot is now yours... Queen Morgana." Morgana smiled.

"Yes indeed it is. But it is not yet over Gwen. This is only the beginning."

* * *

><p>"Guinevere can you believe it? I always knew she was a traitor... but not like this! "Arthur was pacing back and forth, fuming with anger.<p>

"It's strange really." Merlin said lost in thought

"Merlin? Are you even listening to me?"  
>"Yes. I am. What I meant to say was Gwen; at first she seemed happy to be our ally. What changed so quickly that she sided with morgana and leaded an all-out attack on Camelot?"<p>

Arthur looked down. He knew exactly what happened. But years of knowing Guinevere he never thought she could be this ruthless and deceptive. On the way to Merlin's so called "sanctuary" Arthur got to thinking. He thought about how he should just go back and fight to the death with morgana for his throne. He thought about how his people and his knights were. Did they survive, were they safe? Then he played his very own "blame game" where he tried to see who he could focus all his anger towards. He thought about placing it on Morgana but that didn't work. Then Gwen- he could place blame on many people for Gwen's actions, when honestly the only person to blame was himself. Arthur didn't know what to think anymore. He, Merlin, Gwaine, and Elyan were now stuck hiding out in elador until he could figure out how to make his next move. Morgana may have won the first battle, but Arthur was going to make damn sure she wasn't going to win the war.

"Merlin... If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anybody else?"

"Of course." merlin said. Arthur motioned merlin to follow him outside where it was quiet and no one could hear. He stood by a brick wall and sighed. Time to let the cat out of the bag.

"Ok look, I'm not blaming myself for Camelot being overtaken by some overzealous witch and my betraying ex-lover. But I can tell you it maybe my fault... A little."

"What are you saying?"

"Before all of this happened, Gwen came to my room with every intent on killing me... With a dagger no less. Can you believe that?" he scoffed. Merlin gave an indifferent look waiting for him to go on, Arthur reluctantly continued. "But instead we ended up... Making love."

Merlin couldn't believe what he just heard. "I'm sorry say that last again?"

"Long story short... I thought we were going to work things out, but we ended up fighting again and I called her a whore."

"You called her a _WHAT?"_Merlin yelled completely shocked and confused by Arthur.

"Keep your voice down!" Arthur said to him.

"What possessed you to call the woman you love a whore?"

"She pushed me to say it I swear... Then she cryptically warned me that I would pay for all my sins. And I think her mind got so corrupted with hate that I drove her right into morgana's hands."  
>Merlin shook his head.<p>

"Arthur... You got to make this right."  
>Arthur threw his hands in the air feeling completely defeated.<p>

"How? How can I? I've been pushed out of my home, my people are dying left and right, the knights! They're all probably dead! And the woman I love more than anything in this world? Hates me... She sided with morgana because of me! It's all my doing Merlin. My father would turn over in his grave if he knew I let morgana take over Camelot. I'm a failure."  
>Merlin put his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "You had no way of knowing arrgravaine was working with them or any of it. Do not blame yourself."<br>Arthur swatted his hand away.

"There is _**NOONE**_ to blame but me! Merlin. But I promise you I will find a way to take Camelot back and kill Morgana if I have to." he said with a very obvious anger boiling through.  
>As Arthur began walking away, Merlin called out to him. "... And Guinevere?"<br>Arthur stopped for a second with his back to Merlin. Then he kept going. He knew if the time called for it he would have to kill Gwen. But the question was could he?

Arthur walked away then Merlin got to thinking. He was the only one who could stop morgana. He needed a plan- a magical plan to take the witch down. And help Arthur get his kingdom back. But Gwen was a harder case, they were friends. Best friends. Had Morgana really corrupted her mind? Or was Gwen working out of her own volition. Merlin wanted to believe that maybe there was hope for her, and maybe she just needed to trust somebody again. But was he willing to do what needed to be done if Gwen stood in his way?

* * *

><p>"Gwen you've been by my side all night. Go to your chambers, get some rest."<p>

"I do not need to sleep my lady; I rather stay here and make sure your safe."

"Gwen Camelot is ours. No matter what plan Arthur and his very limited group of knights come up with we will always prevail... Get some sleep, please?" morgana pleaded. Gwen nodded then left the room. Morgana was right there was nothing more she could do. Gwen returned to her chambers and laid down. But she couldn't sleep; in fact the real reason she couldn't was because she kept having a recurring dream that Arthur and his knights would retake Camelot and kill her in the process. It frightened her. Not because she would die, Gwen no longer feared death, but because Arthur would be the one who killed her.

Gwen wouldn't put it past him. After all she did help his mortal enemy take over his throne. Gwen sighed thinking about it. When did it become so complicated? Her mission at first was to save Arthur Pen-Prat from himself. But after them sleeping together and his non apology and no remorse for banishing her and to top it off his "whore" comments; sent Gwen into overdrive. But she didn't mean for it to happen like this... All she wanted was a sincere apology and a mutual understanding. Even if he said they had too many problems to be together again. Instead all she got was great sex and a half assed explanation. Why couldn't Arthur be like normal men? Why did she think he deserved to be thought a lesson? Gwen decided to shut her mind down and she closed her eyes. Hoping for a better dream than Arthur murdering her in cold blood.

"Wake up silly." Arthur said. Gwen opened her eyes and saw Arthur lying next to her. She sat up abruptly and looked around. It was morning; she was naked under his blanket in his chambers. Gwen plopped back down and sighed.

"What's wrong beautiful?" Arthur said stroking his hand up and down her arm.

"What's wrong is I'm dreaming." Gwen replied thoroughly agitated.

"Then I'm guessing it's a good dream?" Arthur laughed softly and started to kiss the arm he was stroking.  
>Gwen pushed him away. "You don't understand this..." she pointed all around them." isn't real; we are mortal enemies Arthur- at war."<p>

"Gwen... Do you always over think everything?"

"No! Maybe... Yes?" she admitted. "But only because this isn't real. In reality, you hate me Arthur... You wish me dead because I sided with morgana."

"Well answer me this... If you really are dreaming and you hate me so much and were enemies... Why dream instead that I love you and we share the same bed?"

"I... I don't know." she said softly. He opened the covers to let himself in and got on top of her.

"I do. It's because you do truly love me and you made a terrible mistake and you don't know if you are ever going to be able to fix it... Am I getting warm?"  
>He entered her slowly, giving her neck feather light kisses. She wrapped her legs around him feeling the pull of him inside her forgetting that this is just a dream.<p>

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I do Arthur... I do." Gwen yelled.

* * *

><p>She then woke up sweating. Embarrassed- She got up and removed the now wet sheets from her bed. Gwen couldn't believe she had a sex dream about Arthur. And what was all that talk about regret and terrible mistakes? Gwen shook it off. She didn't regret what she done. Then why was it hitting her like she had just smacked her face into a brick wall? Gwen went over to her window and looked out through the window pane. Camelot was in ruins all around her. The people in despair, the knights starving and angry... Morgana was in control and it was all Gwen's fault. Gwen found her chair in the dark room and sat down. Her thoughts now were so loud she could've sworn someone was whispering it to her: What happens when you make a terrible decision that you cannot change even if you wanted too?<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I want to thank **_**Dannic38**_** for basically reviving me from my imminent writers block death I was suffering from. Enjoy the chapter. What happens next is something I'm not sure I can pull off but have faith in me. If I let you down tell me. I can take criticism pretty well**.

"You have been in that dungeon for three days... You must be hungry and aching for food and warmth. I offer you all this. In exchange for your allegiance to me." morgana walked up and down the line of knights that were on their knees in front of her. She loved every waking moment in her new reign of power. She was stronger and more resourceful, and with Guinevere by her side no one challenged her. Gwen's loyalty shined Morgana's eyes; if she didn't know any better she would actually look up to Gwen. Morgana trusted her now more than ever. She truly hoped Gwen would be by her side until her dying day.

"We will swear allegiance to no other but our king!" Leon spoke out loud.

Morgana went over to him and snatched his face into her hand.

"You will bow down to me!" morgana yelled to him.

_"Long live the king!_" Leon started the chant then Percival and the rest of the captured knights followed. A very angry Morgana got up and called for Gwen.

"Guinevere... It seems Sir Leon has more words then his Queen would allow... _Teach him a lesson_." Guinevere went over to Leon and stood him up. You could see the reluctantly in her eyes. She didn't want to hurt anyone. Especially not Sir Leon. No matter what she felt about Arthur she respected some of the knights. Leon was in that minority.

She grabbed his collar and bawled her hand into a fist.

"Arthur was right banishing you... Traitor!" Leon spat. Gwen held back her anger in her fist.

"I do hope you know what you're doing Gwen. Cause when Arthur comes back he is going to kill your witch queen and then you... Snake!" Gwen's anger finally made it's way through her reluctant hands and she punched Leon in the mouth. Then again. And again until he was on the floor bleeding. She stepped back aghast and ran out of the room. Morgana tells the guards to take the knights back to the dungeons then she goes after Gwen.

"Guinevere... Is there something wrong?"

Morgana asks her.

"I'm fine my lady... I just needed a breath. That's all."

Morgana embraced her. Even though Gwen didn't want her to.

"Gwen I'm here for you, like you have been for me these pass weeks. Always."

Gwen releases herself from morgana. She smiles at her then walks away.

Gwen walks into her room and Looks into the mirror. She hated the person she was becoming. She always wanted to be stronger, better. A woman who was worthy of not only the king's love but also of her own self. Once she met the warriors it seemed she finally held all of the proverbial cards. But all the deceiving and killing... Gwen felt like she was losing her identity. She wasn't Gwen the serving girl or Gwen the woman warrior. She was no one. Just a hired gun in woman's clothing. A masquerade of who she once was and who she hoped to be. Gwen had to find a way to fix this. On her terms. Not for Arthur or for Morgana- but for herself.

* * *

><p>"Get some rest Arthur." merlin sat close to him by the fire.<p>

"Can't rest merlin I need to find a way to get to back into Camelot and try to take it back."

"I understand. I do, but you need to maintain your strength right now, and your not going to do that by not sleeping."

"No! All right? I cannot simply sleep all the problems I brought to Guinevere or my people away. I have to find a way to make this right Merlin. On my own."

Arthur got up and started walking Merlin ran after him.

"Arthur wait..." merlin yelled.

"Just give me some time Merlin. Please?"

Merlin left Arthur alone. He sat down by the fire, soothing his hands trying to think of a plan to take Morgana down. A simple spell wouldn't suffice... Morgana would find that out easily. It had to be something intricate, something that would make Merlin worthy enough to be called Emrys and be revered by everyone. Suddenly Merlin thought of a plan. One that made him smile but he wasn't sure if he could pull it off or not. But one thing for certain was he needed his book of magical spells and enchantments. Which means Merlin was on a one-man mission... To Camelot.

* * *

><p>Arthur roamed the woods for a while desperately trying to clear his head when he heard some crackling around him.<p>

"Who's there?" he asked with a hint of fear. If it was one of Morgana's men he could be in danger. "Show yourself!" he demanded.

Suddenly Guinevere pops out of the shadows. Arthur was shocked to see she was there. And that she came alone. He drew his sword and she smiled.

"Well... Hello to you too Arthur." she said circling him.

"Gwen. I don't know why you chose to come alone, but I warn you to be careful. If I must I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Will you not? You can honestly stand here and say that you can kill the woman who you still love and adore?"

Arthur hesitated to answer. Gwen huffs and laughs at him.

"I always knew you were weak Arthur, but never thought that you were a coward. Come on! I'm standing right here in front of you..." she stops right in front of his face and Arthur holds his sword by his side. "Tell me what you really think of me Arthur! Call me a _liar!_ _A traitor_... _A whore?_ Do to me what you wanted to do ever since you found out I was the one who help calculate your downfall!"

Arthur drops his sword and takes her face in his hands and crushes his lips to hers. Gwen doesn't resist, she kisses him back just as hard and desperate as he kisses her. He releases her and looks into her eyes with nothing but regret and sadness.

"I swear I never meant to hurt you Gwen. I never meant to banish you, or lose faith in you. You are they way you are because of me. And I'm sorry. I swear to it I will spend the rest of my life trying to atone my mistakes if you give me one more chance. Please Guinevere I need you... I love you. Forgive me?"

"Never will I forgive you Arthur... _Never."_

* * *

><p>Arthur then woke up by a tree. It was morning and he just felt like he'd been hit with a log. He looked around for any sight of Gwen then he realized he must've been dreaming. His reality seemed to be more of a gray area to Arthur, but his subconscious was now clearer than ever. No matter what Gwen or Morgana did to him none of it would of been possible if he would've just trusted Gwen and her love for him. He had been so fooled by arrgravaine and his reckless attempt to hold onto to whatever family he had left that he couldn't see that Gwen was all he needed. The woman he fought to be with was now his enemy. Arthur could deny it all he wanted but as he walked back to the village the message was becoming boisterously clear: <em>he was the villain of the story.<em>

Merlin finally made it to Camelot and snuck inside his old chambers. He found the book in the flap where it was hidden and put it inside of his messenger bag. Merlin then took a look around at what used to be his home. The place was ransacked; Gaius' life works all over the place. His exilars and potions smashed to pieces. Merlin wanted to just fix up the place and find Gaius. But there was no time. He had to get in and out without being seen. Leaving Gaius' chambers Merlin enters the hall way, where Gwen was there waiting for him.

"Hello Merlin." Gwen says to him.

"Guinevere..." Merlin says dryly.

"You want to tell me what you think your doing in enemy territory? If Morgana knew you were here she'd order me to kill you at once."

"I wanted to see if the rumors were true... That Camelot was in ruins because of Morgana... And you."

"Well... It has had its better days." she said looking around at the castle...

"How could you do it Gwen? Do this to your home, your friends, and your brother... To Arthur?"

Gwen turned back towards him with venom in her eyes.

"It's quite easy to do when your home is no longer _YOUR _home any longer. Your friends and selfish brother turn their backs at you and the man that you love looks into your eyes with contempt and then calls you a whore."

"Do you really think that Gwen? That I turned my back on you? Gwen I love you like family."

"_**DO NOT**_ play that card Merlin. Your unwavering allegiance to Arthur outweighed your friendship to me. You look at him like he's a god... As I once did. Like he would lift up the world and bring peace where there was nothing but darkness. But now all I see is a fallen king unworthy of Camelot. Or any throne for that matter."

"And you? Is he still worthy of you Gwen? I see what lies in your heart. Right through that facade you call this life. You still love Arthur and you know it. Or else you would've came and found him long ago."

Gwen turns her back to Merlin so that he can't see her emotions.

"Arthur Pendragon is nothing to me anymore. Now, I will let you leave here with your life if you leave this place at once."

Without notice Merlin embraces Gwen with a hug. "Do not worry Gwen. I see your soul; I will find a way to fix this... Even if it means telling Arthur something I probably should have long ago. Goodbye for now old friend." Merlin then hurries off into the night. Gwen sinks into the wall and falls to the floor in tears. It was like a virus that kept spreading. She was starting to think that there was no way to fix this monster that she had become. She stayed there, on the floor of the castle, sobbing until morning.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: so bare with me reading this. Its out there I know but I'm striving for a happy ending to this crazy story. Like my other fic there is another version of this but I decided to go with this one. Who knows what could happen now… thanks to**_** dannic38**_** for the idea even if I tweaked it. Some warnings: poorly written sexual situations at the end. But I never said I was E.L. James (if you get that reference I love you ) anyway…**

Merlin made his way back to Elador where Arthur and the knights stood outside talking. He went over to Arthur and pulled him aside.

"Arthur, may I speak to you for a moment please?" he asks him.

"Not now merlin we are busy, trying to find a way into Camelot without Morgana and Gwen knowing. Now would you please, come join us and sit down."?

"Arthur if you would please let me talk to you for a minute you would see that I found a way to solve all of our problems." merlin whispered. Arthur looked at him with the slightest confusion but then agreed to speak to Merlin privately.

They walked deep into the forest where no one could see them. Once Merlin found a good spot to say what he had to tell Arthur, he sat down and patted the ground for Arthur to sit down as well.

"Ok so what's so important that we needed to come into the middle of forest alone, together that you couldn't tell me in front of my men?"

Merlin gulped and swallowed hard. He should of told Arthur long ago, but he figured Arthur wouldn't let him protect him if he knew. They were comrades and buddies and he loved him like a brother, but Arthur may not forgive the deceit of Merlin withholding something that big from him. Merlin figured that he had to try, Even if it meant banishment or worse.

"Arthur... There is something I need to tell you, that I should've told you long ago, but you must know that I only kept it hidden because I knew it was the only way I could protect you."

"Please tell me you aren't out here trying to profess your love for me." Arthur toyed with him trying to lighten Merlin's very serious mood.

"What? No! I'm trying to tell you something important... Something I've been hiding but I swear it was for your own good."

"Merlin would you please just say it? We need to stratigize, I shouldn't be out here with you."

"Right... Well here's the thing, when I was born there were certain things I could do. And until recently I had no idea why I could do these things... I guess what I'm trying to say is that I can use magic." Merlin tried his best at talking around the subject, but he figured it was best to just tell Arthur everything at once. Arthur's face showed no emotion other than shock. Merlin waved his hand in front of his face but Arthur didn't move.

"So... You are some kind witch? Like morgana?" Arthur managed to say after a while

"No. I'm a warlock. And I have only used my magic for good. Unlike your sister."

_"A warlock..."_ Arthur said absently. "Have you ever enchanted me?"

"Maybe... But if I did it was only to protect you Arthur I swear."

Arthur then got up in a blind rage. He was past angry with Merlin.

"So you have been lying to me since you came to court! Magic has caused nothing but despair upon my people. _It killed my father!_ How could you do this? Making me believe that you're just some bumbling manservant? I trusted you more than anyone!"

"Arthur please... Hear me out. I wanted to tell you so many times, but your father hated magic beings and the dragon said that it would be best if I waited, he knew you would react so rashly."

"The dragon?" Arthur stopped in his tracks.

"I... might be a dragon lord as well."

"So your a man servant who is a warlock who is also a dragon lord. And you decide to tell me this now... Why not just keep it a secret forever? Since lying comes so easy to you anyway." merlin ignored his anger for the time being.

"Because I have a way to save Camelot. Using magic, but you have to trust me."

"Why should I trust you? You have lied to me from the start. Everyone has. Is there no one in my life I can depend on!" Arthur yelled to the forest. The forest didn't give an answer.

"You still have me. Only if you will hear me. If not Arthur, Gwen will die. If that is really what you want you may leave now. If not, sit down, shut up and listen."

Arthur looked at merlin. He was still very angry but he decided to sit back down on the ground and listen. Merlin sat back down as well and took his book out of his messenger bag.

"What the hell is that?" Arthur asked him.

"It's a book of spells and enchantments. It's the only way to save Camelot, and Gwen."

"And what are you going to do with your little book? Enchant me into surrendering to morgana?"

"No. There is a spell I read in here long ago." Merlin flipped the pages of the book to the spell. " The Raivata spell."

" The what? What does that have to do with me?"

"The spell predates many centuries, in the old religion witches used it to go back in time and right the wrongs that they did do they wouldn't be burned at the stake. But the spell is dangerous. Time travel can be a very tricky thing, which can lead to the present being changed dramatically. If the witches decided to stay in the past and not go to sleep when the spell ended their present selves would die.

"So you want me to travel back in time... And do what exactly?"

"I will send you back in time to after Gwen left Camelot. It is unsure to where you will end up, but whatever you do you must stop Gwen from ever meeting with Helios and morgana."

"What do you mean it us unsure where I'll end up?"

"The spell only takes you where your heart desires. It has nothing more to do with it then that. You are the key, Arthur. Only you."

"So, does that mean I'm going back alone?"

"Yes. But only if you're willing. It's up to you, do you want to do this or not?"

"If I do this... Will it save Gwen, and Camelot?" merlin nodded.

"All right. What do I have to do?" Arthur said.

Merlin told Arthur to lie down and empty his mind and let his heart talk for him. As Arthur dozed off into a sound slumber, Merlin enchanted the spell. Arthur didn't feel a thing as a shining gold light enveloped his body. It surrounded him and soon Arthur was in another time. There was nothing Merlin could do now but wait and hope that Arthur found a way to end this before it begins.

* * *

><p>Arthur woke up and looked at his surroundings. He didn't know the territory or where he was. He roamed out of the forest and found a small hut on the outskirts of the town. He entered and looked around. It was ran down, and looked almost inhabitable. It looked like No one was home. Arthur was unsure why the spell sent him there. He searched around the hut and nothing seemed familiar. He then heard someone out back making noises with their mouth. Arthur went out back and saw her. Gwen had practically nothing on, except a bra and pants. She was out in the darkness with a sword in her hand, fighting the air. She swung it left and right, up and down. Arthur admired her for a second. Her form was amazing, better than any of his knights. Then he figured very quickly why his heart led him there. He always wondered what happened to Gwen after she left Camelot. When he heard she was a woman warrior he wanted to see for himself. Gwen had a huge cut on her bare shoulder. Arthur wondered what happened to her. He tried to inch closer to see her more closely when the dingy floorboard cracked. Gwen turned around immediately with her sword in hand. She reached closer and closer to the door, when she entered she looked around the darkness. No one was in sight. She withdrew her sword and placed it on the table. Arthur hid behind the door and once Gwen came inside he slammed it shut.<p>

"Hello Gwen." he said to her.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Gwen demanded. She reached for the sword but Arthur threw it on the floor, out of both their reach. Then he showed his face in the dim light of the hut. First Gwen saw his blue eyes, then his blonde hair.

"Arthur!" Gwen yelled.

"So glad you know it's me. Look Gwen we need to talk."

Before he could say anything else or move anywhere Gwen pulled out a dagger from her boot and tossed it all the way across the room at him. It clipped his shirt and held him to the door. Arthur tried to get it out but Gwen was quick; she grabbed her sword and ran over to him holding it to his neck.

"Why are you here!" she asked him.

"If you would remove all the knifes you have to me I can tell you." Gwen looked into his eyes with fire and anger back in hers. She removed the dagger from his shirt then the sword from his neck.

"All right, speak. Why are you here."

"I'm here to save you." he replied.

"I don't need to be saved. And especially not by you. How did you even find me?"

"Gwen you don't understand..." Arthur inched closer to her, Gwen took giant steps back.

"Do not come any closer. Or this dagger will be in your shoulder next..." she warned. Arthur took a step back.

"I'm not here to hurt you Guinevere. I promise."

"You already hurt me. There is nothing you can do to me physically that will change that."

"If this is about your banishment you need to know..."

"Stop! I don't want to hear your apologizes and lies. You know nothing about the truth of my banishment nor do you care. So just go!"

"Guinevere please listen to me..."

"No! Leave now or pay with your life."

Gwen went to the door and opened it for him, trying to make him leave. Arthur stood his ground. She slammed the door again.

"Gwen, I need you to listen to me please."

"If you won't leave I will have to make you." Gwen picked up her sword and threw it to Arthur. She got another one from behind the cupboard and swung it around like a professional swordsman.

"I hope you aren't rusty Arthur."

"What? Why?" Gwen came charging towards him with her sword hitting his with everything she had in her. Arthur tried to dodge her blows with everything he had.

"Guinevere stop this madness now!" he yelled. Gwen lunged at him with her sword once again. And got control quickly.

_"I loved you..."_ she said with the first hit. Arthur tripped backwards.

_"And you tossed me aside believing everyone else but me!"_ second hit, hit him in the chest. She kicked him in the stomach and Arthur fell down.

_"I would've done anything for you Arthur. Anything. And you banished me. you don't know how much I hate you!"_ she held him down by her foot and sword. Arthur threw his down and admitted defeat waving his hands in the air. Gwen lifted her boot off of him and Arthur got to his feet holding his chest.

"Relax... It's a flesh wound." Gwen said.

"I know it is." Arthur sat down in one of the chairs around the table.

"Playtime is over. Get out, and never return."

"Gwen I know about the enchantment." Gwen's whole body stiffened. Then she turned around towards him with befuddlement in her eyes.

"How do you know about that?"

"Merlin told me... It was all morgana. Nothing you did was your doing. She enchanted you and brought Lancelot back as a shade." Gwen slummed down in the chair across from him. Arthur held onto his bleeding chest and breathed heavily.

"So after Merlin told you this... You came all the way from Camelot to find me?"

"Not exactly..."

* * *

><p>Merlin sat with an unconscious Arthur in the woods. He truly hoped that he was doing what needed to be done. Merlin looked around taking in the nighttime. Suddenly Gwaine appears from the shadows.<p>

"Oh there you two are! We have been looking all over for you."

Merlin knew that Gwaine couldn't find out what was happening there. The less people that knew the better. And one wrong move could pull Arthur back into the present.

"Oh Arthur said that he wanted to clear his head and I went with him... you know to protect him."

"Really? Is that why he's sleeping on the ground in the middle of the forest?"

"He dozed off... Silly him, but I'll just let him sleep and stay with him until he wakes."

"Well... I've got nothing to do; I'll stay with you. Besides Elyan is getting on my last nerve."

"Are you sure you want to because I'm pretty sure we will be out here all night."

"Yes. I'm sure." Gwaine sat down with Merlin by the tree. He looked down at Arthur then at the open book next to him.

"What the hell is that book?" Gwaine asked.

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me you're from the future, where I side with Morgana and Helios against you and now we are enemies... At war?"<p>

"Yes. And I know it's a lot to take it in at once, but it's all true. You are even running Camelot. With morgana of course."

"Why would I side with morgana? She's the reason you and I..." Gwen stopped herself.

"Its all my fault. You came to my chambers trying to kill me and we ended up making love. Then we fought again and I pushed you right into morgana's hands. She used your own sadness against you. Causing you to hurt me the way I hurt you to begin with."

"_We made love?"_ Gwen asked inquisitively " ...Why?"

"I honestly don't know. It just happened. All I can say is on my end I thought it was the answer to all our problems. I thought I could fix everything if I just showed you how much I missed you. How much I loved you. But I should've sat you down and told you that I'm sorry, and if it took the rest of my life I would make it up to you. Gwen, there was a time when Camelot meant nothing to me if I didn't have you. And I may have been hurt and angry but I still feel the same. My kingdom means nothing if I don't have the woman I love deeply. And for me that's you. Always. Even if you cannot forgive me, I want you to know that."

"So right now... You are risking your life to be here with me... Because some secret sorcerer casted a spell which granted you time travel?" Arthur nodded.

"So does it wear off... The spell how does it work?"

"I honestly don't know... I'm only mortal."

Gwen smiled sweetly. Arthur smiled at her smile.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked.

"It's just I haven't seen you smile like that in a while, so genuine and beautiful."

"I don't smile much in the future?"

"No. I think all your smiles faded once I took the light out of you. You used to smile at me with this gleam of light in your eye, I haven't seen it until now." Gwen and Arthur looked into each other's eyes. Gwen hadn't seen him look at her like that since he asked her to marry him. She broke their gaze by getting up and getting a White rag with hot water. She came back over to him and put it on his chest holding it there to stop the bleeding.

"I'm sorry about your chest Arthur."

"Don't worry I've had worse wounds then this."

"Yes..." Gwen laughed. "Some I even cleaned. "

As her smile began to fade and she focused on his wound Arthur's mind began to race.

"Do you know what you do to me Gwen?"

"Drive you utterly mad..." she laughed and then got up to change the rag. Arthur grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him.

"I'm truly sorry for everything. If I knew what I knew now you would be queen of Camelot."

"Well... Everything happens for a reason I guess." he pulled her into him and gave her a quick kiss. Gwen pulled back at first unsure of why he would kiss her. But he brought her close again and kissed her once more. Without thinking Gwen kissed him back. He sat her on top of him in his chair. As they kissed deeply the chair began rocking back. It creaked and creaked until Arthur and Gwen both fell back onto the floor. They released their kiss and laughed together. " I guess there is a first time for everything." Arthur said. Gwen agreed. She picked him up along with her and brought him inside her room. They dropped their clothes all over the floor and kissed their way to the bed. Arthur picked her up and threw her down crawling up on top of her.

"Arthur... It's been a long time since we have done this... I know it doesn't seem that way to you but for me it's been months. I might have some scars that aren't appealing to most men."

"Gwen you will always be the most beautiful woman I know. Scars and all."

Gwen smiled and Arthur began to kiss down her body. He kissed her neck where one scar presided down to her stomach where another one was. Arthur stopped and touched it gently.

"Where did you get these scars?" he asked from between her legs.

"I cannot tell you. But maybe someday I will." he kissed it softly before moving to in between her legs. Gwen jerked back when he reached her spot. He soon came back up and kissed her breasts while he entered her slowly.

They lay there exhausted and exasperated after the third run of lovemaking. Arthur looked into her eyes and she back into his. Gwen rubbed his thighs with hers and played with his hair.

"So what happens now?"

"If I go to sleep... I lose this, I lose you again. Who knows what kind of world I'll wake up in. We still could be enemies... Or we could be happy and married. I don't want to take that chance."

"Arthur you cannot stay awake forever just to be with me."

"Yes I can... Well I can try!" Gwen laughed and brought him in for another kiss.

"Arthur I don't know what will happen. But if the future me feels anything like I do right now... She will forgive you." Gwen laid her head down on his chest and began to drift off. Arthur was feeling sleepy too; he wished he could have a few more minutes with this Gwen... The one that forgave him and loved him... But he knew that he had to go, what world he was waking up in, Arthur didn't know. But he hoped it was one where Gwen was his- _forever._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: final chapter time! I hope you all like it. Thanks for putting up with my crazy in this fic. It was up and then down. Thanks to everyone who liked/ favorited and/or reviewed it. Special thanks to Dannic38 and Larasmith.**

Arthur woke up in his bed in Camelot. He removed his sheets off of him and ran over to the window. Camelot was beautiful. The people seemed happy and joyful. Arthur smiled, he did it! He saved Camelot. He went behind his screen and got dressed. Merlin came through the door with Arthur's breakfast.

"Sire... Are you actually getting dressed, by yourself?" merlin asked. Hearing his voice Arthur came from behind the screen and hugged him.

"Merlin we did it! We saved Camelot!" Merlin was taken aback by the hug. He let him linger for a bit before releasing his hold.

"Yeah we did? Well you did anyway. Do you want to eat something?" Merlin sat him down and Arthur popped a fruit in his mouth.

"No! Merlin it was you. If it weren't for your spell I would've never defeated Morgana."

"What? My spell?" Merlin started to feel sweat on his brow. How did Arthur find out he was a warlock?

"Merlin your magic... It's amazing. I'll admit I was angry that you kept it from me for so long. But I'm over it now! We have our kingdom back!" Arthur grabbed Merlin's face and smiled.

"Sire... I don't know how you found out." merlin put his head down.

"You don't remember telling me? In the woods... Then casting a spell on me?"  
>Merlin shook his head no. Arthur got lost in thought. He forgot merlin told him the future would change drastically. Arthur then became worried. If this was the new future where was Gwen?<p>

"Arthur, I think we should talk later." Merlin said.

"Why not now?" Arthur asked.

"Because you have Morgana, Arrgravaine and Helios in your dungeon and we do not know what to do with them."

"Really?" Arthur said surprised. "Well, bring them in shackles to the throne room. I'll decide their fate there."

Merlin began to walk out and Arthur stopped him.

"Merlin... Where is Guinevere?" Arthur had to know. He needed to know if she was ok. Merlin shrugged.

"I haven't a clue sire." merlin walked out.

* * *

><p>Arthur finished getting dressed. And walked into the throne room. Meanwhile in the back of his thoughts Guinevere remained. He was worried that he may have changed things too much. What if she was hurt or worse? Dead?<p>

Morgana, Arrgravaine and Helios were on their knees in front of him. Waiting for his judgment.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the court we have before us traitors and enemies of Camelot." _Arthur began with Helios._

"Helios you and my father never liked another, and you tried to team up with my Ill-fated sister and uncle to take Camelot for yourselves. I take full pleasure in saying that you shall be beheaded before I eat supper tonight."

Helios smirked at him while the guards dragged him away. _Next up was Arrgravaine._

* * *

><p>"You disappoint me uncle. But I don't think I'm the only one who is saddened by your betrayal."<p>

"Arthur please, I did it for you. I was planning on giving back Camelot as soon as I took over." Arrgravaine pleaded.

"You honestly think I'm that stupid? That I would believe you aligned with morgana, killed most of my people and knights all for me?" Arrgravaine nodded his head yes hoping Arthur believed his lies.

"As I was saying before uncle, it is not only I who is saddened by your betrayal. If your sister, my mother... Was alive today, she would never forgive you. And neither will I."

"Arthur... Show mercy on me!" he asked him again.

"You will be beheaded tomorrow morning. For all to see the traitor you've become." the guards picked a shocked Arrgravaine up and Arthur whispered in his ear. "Goodbye arrgravaine." they carried him off kicking and screaming.

* * *

><p><em>Morgana was last.<em> She sat on her knees and looked towards the skies. Her magic was faulty for now. But when it returned she was going to kill Arthur Pendragon.

"Arthur if you know what's best for you, you will kill me now." she spat.

"That would be not only best for me Morgana, but everyone. Do you not realize the pain you cause people? Of course you don't... Because you cannot see past your own pain."

"You know nothing of my pain. Or any woman's for that matter. _Like your mother for example?_ The pain of death after she had you... _Or Gwen perhaps?_The pain of knowing her true love banished her without so much of a second thought? You are as much of a tyrant as your father was and I swear to you one day you will die by my hand!"

Arthur clenched his jaw and ordered the guards to pick her up so that they were face to face.

"I don't know what happened to you Morgana. But I refuse to believe that you are all evil." the guards released her shackles. Morgana looked at Arthur shocked.

"You're right Morgana I am like my father, so are you. But there is one difference between him and I... He would've killed you."

"What?" Morgana asked confused.

"I'm with her... What?" merlin chimed in.

"You are my sister. My blood. And if you tried morgana you could do great things. In the name of good and not evil... You are banished from Camelot forever. If you ever come back I won't behead you, or burn you like a witch... I'll run you through myself. Guards!"

The guards grabbed Morgana. "Think of this as a last chance. Maybe you can change your life." Arthur said to her. Morgana didn't know what to think as the guards dragged her away.

* * *

><p>"Arthur you've got to be kidding! Morgana is dangerous and pure evil. She will come back one day... With a vengeance." merlin said.<p>

"I'm counting on it merlin. Do not fret. There's always a method to my madness." Arthur patted his shoulder.

"I hope so." merlin said.

"I must go... There is somewhere I have to be." Arthur said

"Where?" Merlin wondered.

"I have to go get Gwen."

Arthur entered the hut and saw her sitting there staring out of the window.

"Guinevere..." Arthur said.

"Arthur..." she got up and ran to him. He hugged her body tight and she held onto his neck for dear life.  
>They parted and then she slapped him hard in his face.<p>

"What the hell was that for?" he asked.

_"For leaving me here!"_she yelled.

"What?"

"Do not pretend like you don't remember. You told me I would be safer here instead of fighting with you side by side. You know I'm better than half you knights yet you left me here like a damsel." she turned her nose up at him. He smiled at her sweet frustration.

"I was trying to protect you?" Arthur said.

"You have mentioned that already... I just wish you trusted me with my own life Arthur." her big brown eyes looked into his blue ones and Arthur almost melted.

"I do Gwen. But I lost you once; I couldn't risk losing you again. I'm sorry for being a foolish prat. All I want is for us to be married."

"What are you talking about Arthur? We are married."

"We are? "

"You do not remember asking me to marry you the night after you found me in this very place? Claiming to be from a very different future where we were enemies. You got on your knees and told me you couldn't live without me. We married the next day."

"I think it's starting to come back to me." Arthur smiled and grabbed her waist. "I am sorry Guinevere."

"For what?" she asked.

"For everything have put you through... I am truly sorry."

"Well now you've got your whole life to make it up to me." Gwen smiled and kissed him sweetly.

"So... Did we ever have a royal wedding?" Arthur asked her. Gwen shook her head. "No. You wanted me to be your wife fast. You said you couldn't wait any longer."

"Well, I think it's time for a change. That is only if... "Arthur got down on one knee and took her hand "Guinevere Would you do the honor of becoming the Queen of Camelot?"

She smiled and said "With all my heart."

* * *

><p>Everyone waited for Gwen to enter the room. Gwen came inside and the people of the court and Camelot smiled. Dressed in royal purple, Gwen floated down the aisle. She finally reached Arthur and fell down on her knees in front of him. He slowly put the crown on her head and then raised her up. They kissed in front of everyone and Arthur showed her off. "Long Live The Queen!" Arthur shouted. The people responded with the same chant.<p>

Merlin smiled. It was finally over. Proudly and loudly he shouted: "_Long Live the Queen!"_

**The End**


End file.
